kiss the gurL
by 1234iLovEu1234
Summary: OMG! mikan and natsume are on a date.. natsume is so slow .. will he be able to KISS THE GURL ? read !
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! this is my first fanfic .. please read …_

_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE !_

…_._

_I have to tell you .. not good at describing things …_

_And im not good at choosing or planning what to wear .. cause I normally just go with pants and t-shirt … please appreciate my work …_

**Kiss the gurL**

Mikans pov

The bell rang. I was packing my things and ready to leave. As I stood up, someone grabbed a hold to my hand and dragged me outside. I was shocked to see it was natsume.

When we were outside, he was still holding my hand with his right hand and his other hand was on the wall just on top of my head.

He leaned closer and whispered to my ear, "go get dressed. Meet me later at the sakura tree., 5:30. Don't be late and wear something nice. Then he let go of my hand and walked away.

I watched him as he walked through the hallway while holding the hand that he held.

Hotaru suddenly appeared and said, "cmon baka." Then she turned around and walked. I sighed then shook my head and tried to catch up with her.

We went to my dorm. Hotaru was helping me get dress as I explained what happened.

"hm, what am I going to wear?" I asked while looking at my closet. "ahmm, how about this, hotaru ?" I asked hotaru while showing her the dress I picked. Hotaru shook her head. I pouted. "wear this instead. It matches well with your beautiful hazel eyes." Hotaru smiled as she showed me the dress.

After putting on the dress, I looked at the mirror. "sugoi!" I exclaimed with a big smile. "its so beautiful, hotaru." I said still looking at the mirror. Then, I looked at her and said, "arigato!" then I hugged her. "okay lets fix your hair." Hotaru said and I just nodded.

Natsumes pov

"I asked her on a date and I don't have something nice to wear." I muttered while looking for something to wear in my closet. Suddenly someone came in.

"hey! Natsume." He greeted and smiled. "oh, Ruka. What are you doing here?" I asked but I was still looking at my closet. "to see how you are doing." He replied. "well, im fine. I just don't know what to wear."I replied. "wear? Do you have a date?" Ruka asked.

He walked closer to me and looked at my closet. Then he mumbled, "hm, let's see…" Then, he pulled put a plain light blue t shirt with a collar, black polo and black pants. "here, try this." He handed the clothes to me with a smile on his face.

I tried on the clothes he handed me. I looked at the clothes and said, "hm, its .. nice. Thenkx!" then I looked at him. "sure. No problem." He said with a smile.

"So, where are you taking her?" he asked. "well, to the place I said I will bring the woman I love." I answered. "hm, what time are you meeting her?" he asked again. I looked at the clock. "soon. But I guess I have to go. Maybe she'll be early." I walked to the door. "sure. Have fun!"he waved goodbye.

Mikans pov

I was done and I looked at the clock. "oh, I should go. Don't wanna be late. Thanks for helping me out hotaru." I walked towards the door. Before leaving, I looked at hotaru and brought out a big smile. "bye, hotaru!" I closed the door.

Hm, I wonder where we're going. I was actually surprised when natsume said that to me. Wait. I stopped from my tracks. I don't think he's confessing is he? OMG ! maybe he is. Well, if he is, I wont believe it. I have this something for him for 2 years. I'm just afraid if he feel the opposite way. So, I didn't tell him.

On my way, I saw misaki senpai and tsubasa senpai. I think they're on a date. Aww! How sweet. Both of them were dressed really nice.

"ah, misaki senpai! You look so kuwaii!" I screeched as I ran towards them. "oi! ochibi. You look so cute too. Where are you going?" _Ochibi._ Since when did he started calling me that?

"ah.. w-well, i-ah.. um.." I didn't know what to say. Thus, what if ill tell them that im on a date with natsume. Well, not sure if it's a date. Misaki senpai suddenly smirked and said, "oh! Our ochibi's on a date!"

"ah.. im.." my cheeks turned red. "awww, don't worry mikan." Tsubasa senpai smiled and patted my head slowly.

"well, mikan. We gotta go. Have fun!" misaki senpai smiled and waved goodbye. "ah, okay. Bye!" I yelled and waved goodbye.

Not far away, I saw the sakura tree. I saw a figure of someone. It was natsume leaning on the tree. "oh, he's there already." I walked up to the sakura tree.

_Done with chapter one._

_Please review …._

_Anything is good .. nothing is not good .. _

_Please …_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! guys .. this is chapter 2 ..

Please enjoy .. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE !

Natsumes pov

I think I heard something from the bushes. I turned around to see what it was. It was mikan.

She looked so… cute. She was wearing a hazel colored dress that matches well with her beautiful hazel eyes. Her dress was just above her knee and I could see her creamy soft legs. She looked shy at what she wore because its short. But it looks really good at her. Her hair was in a ponytail with a curl on the tips. And she was wearing light makeup.

"natsume!" she yelled to get my attention. I completely snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked a couple of times before answering, "sorry, what?" she stood straight and asked, "How do I look?" I glared at her. _Of course you look beautiful._ "you look… cute." Was my answer. Then, she brought out a smile which made her cuter.

Mikans pov

_He thinks im cute. _I brought out a smile. Then, a wind came by. My dress was kinda short and you could barely see my undies. Just hope _someone _here didn't saw it. That was until...

"polka dots again?" he smirked as he walked closer to me. Great. You know, I kinda thought he'd be nice this time but.. He's still a pervert.

"you pervert! Couldn't you be nice for one d.." I was cutted when he suddenly grabbed ny hand and grabbed my hand, again, and started dragging me, again. Okay why does he keep holding my hand?

I looked at his hand who was holding mine and then I looked at his back. I giggled softly. Then, I tried to catch up with him. I turned to look at him and brought out a smile. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around to look at the other side. I don't know about this but I think I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. That's cute.

"ne, natsume." I called. "What?" was his reply. "why do keep holding my hand?" I asked just curious. I mean, this is the second time today. "why?" he asked. "Well, its just that.." I was cutted when I saw him smirk. What's with the sudden smirk?

"that? Cmon, you cant deny the fact that you _like_ it." he boasted in a cocky tone. Natsume is just so proud.

My eyes widened and suddenly I spoke, "in your dreams!" I almost shouted. I rolled my eyes and suddenly, I remembered something.

"oh! Natsume, where exactly are we going?" I looked around my surroundings. Actually, I have no idea where we are now. I've never been here before. But I think were still in the forest. "just walk." He mumbled. I sighed and looked around the place again.

We continued walking. Then, we reached a cave. "what are we doing here?" I asked and tilted my head. What is he planning to do?

"go in." he muttered. My eyes widened. I looked at the cave, it was dark, very dark and scary. "go in?" I almost yelled. Who would want to go in there? You don't know what's in there. "are you serious? Its so dark and scary." I whined.

He sighed. "don't worry." He lit a fire in his palm. "I'm here. Just hold my hand." he winked. Oh, I forgot. I'm with natsume hyuuga.

So, we went in. the cave was so creepy. "ne, natsume. Why are we here. I mean this is a c.." I was cutted when we got to the other side. Oh, this cave has another side? But you wont believe what I saw.

"sugoii!" I exclaimed. The other side was so awesome and beautiful.

There was a river with a boat shaped like a swan. There were flowers everywhere I looked. Oh, the river will lead you to a beautiful dance pavilion and a beautiful fountain. It was just so beautiful. Especially, when I looked to my right. Where I saw a beautiful young lad with raven hair and crimson eyes.

Meanwhile…

Ruka was just walking in the forest to visit piyo when suddenly he saw hotaru. She was like looking for something or someone.

Hotaru turned around and saw Ruka. She glared at him while walking towards him.

"i-imai san." Ruka said nervously. "wheres mikan?" hotaru asked in a toneless voice. "oh, you're looking for sakura san. I know where they are." Ruka sighed in relief.

Hotaru brought out her baka gun and glared at Ruka with a take-me-there-or-else look in her face. Ruka got scared a bit and nervous. So he decided to take her there.

Ruka started walking and brought her to a cave.

"why are we here?" hotaru asked while holding her baka gun up. "t-there on the other side." Ruka mumbled nervously. Hotaru looked at the cave and brought out a remote control firefly. It lighted their path on the way to the other side.

Done with chapter 2 …

How is it ? sorry if its not that good ..

Please review !

Lotx of Luv xoxo 3


End file.
